lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
A New City
This city is just as unsettling as it was when I got here five days ago. I feel out of place not struggling to survive, I guess that Gildor is a bit better than the trek over. However, it turns out that people don’t just open up to strangers about their feelings on the King situation. I’ve basically been living in the taverns here trying to jump on anything that might help me understand what is going on. Finally, I may have found something. I have been watching two men since they entered this dark dwelling. They seemed out of place against the commoners, holding themselves to a higher level of prestige. Once I heard them mention a Whitefang I decided to join them. “Talk of the bloodline? You gentlemen must be lucky to get to talk about politics instead of poverty.” “It is all about perspective young lad. While we don’t deal with strife, you at least don’t have to be bothered by calamities which are too advanced for your understanding...” fired back one of them. “Calamities? My, my what trying times it must be for you, especially if you do not share the burden. I…” “Know nothing about the situation nor of the sanctions of our good city. So how about you stop trying to pry where you are not welcome, peasant?” The other one cut me off. I see they aren’t going to respect me, but if I could just get them to listen. While it wasn’t the safest idea, I piped up, “Know nothing? The whereabouts of Darshia, during a time where tension can be cut with a dagger, would count as more than nothing to most. I thought that stature here was earned by those capable of leadership, but it seems they just give it out.” I watched the faces of both men drop as they rose above me from their seats. Damn these impulses. “Exit. Now.” The first man spoke in a condemning tone. I tried to plant my stance and allude to the fact I was going to hold my ground, but no sooner was I met with a blade to my side. I decided it best to accompany them out. The sun was just below the skyline causing it to cut through the spaces between buildings. I was shoved around to the back and slammed into a wall. “You are meddling with the wrong town if you want to live, boy. If you wish to have your heart continue beating you will relinquish all knowledge of the Whitefang before my blade decides to strike.” He took his knife out of my side, a pain began to radiate from where it had been. They stood close enough to me that I could feel their foul breath upon my face, so escape was not a choice. I knew the conflict was plaguing the city, but enough to threaten a boy at just a mention? “And why is it that you are willing to take the life of the innocent for such a sliver of a concept?” If I make it out alive with nothing learned then I might as well not make it out at all. “Grasp of such conflicts as succession of our great city would just be gibberish in your ill informed, inept mind.” The man with the knife took a step closer to me, a seemingly impossible feat, while the other picked me up by the collar. “Now, please, tell me his whereabouts and how a little nave was able to have this insight.” “Again with this talk? Whatever superiority you believe to have over me does not alter the knowledge that I have over you. Threatened is an understatement to my current stance, so truthfully I will speak. However, my life is not worth much in this city with blindness to the topic. Has it not crossed your mind that I can be an asset to to your cause?” Nothing of the sort will I tell them, but any facade that spares my life is one to invest in. The man was now tracing my cheek with his blade while he spoke, “Undermining those that have a grasp on your soul is a path followed by few. This is your last chance. Tell us your understanding of the Whitefang and then I may give you reason to desire his safe return.” “An offer I hope you keep. Within the Iron Mountains he is being guarded. The Dwarves are keeping him hidden in a cave with some artifact that gives the illusion of mountainside. I’ve been aiding them with trade for the past few months and had been given tasks to help keep his safety. I understand the seeming folly of the Dwarves trusting me, however they had their numbers down due to the protection and I had been a hinderance to them before. Now, why is his return so vital to your ego?” With their exchange of glances and swift nod, I thought that I was in the clear. That is until I received a knee in my groin. The last thing i remember was my head hitting the ground. ----- I awoke to the mesmerizing beat of metal striking metal. I tried to rise and survey my surroundings, but a grueling pain in my head kept me down. Before I could see where that melody was coming from a voice spoke from what seemed to be across the room. “That was quite a tale you tried to sell. It is a shame that you did not prepare it, the lack of eloquence and assurance in your voice is what gave away your position. Yet, this persona you are trying to play is most impressive.” I heard the voice getting closer and the sound stopped. “Even I believed the deception of your boyhood till I dragged you here.” “While I do not know what has warranted the kindness you have shown me, all I can say is thank the Gods for your help.” Once again I attempted to get up, this time I succeeded due to my need to appear capable in front of whoever it was that assisted me. He was built like a commander, yet had a face that was sweet and inviting. Someone who you could always confide in, yet would be able to hold the front lines in battle. “And I am not sure what it is you mean by that last notion. My name is Pan, Pan Stolos. May I be graced by the name of those whom I am company to?” “Ha! I would say you have real balls lying to the face of a stranger in their own home, yet that is exactly what you are lacking my fine Ms. Seeing your small size, my assumption would be that you have never carried anyone over your shoulder? Well, a few things can be learned about a person.” Luckily, he said this all in a tone of good humor. “Now please, let us try this again. What is it that you go by?” Taking in my surroundings I realized that this man must have been something of a smith. Many a fine weaponry were hung from the walls and that music from earlier must have been him working. It was a quaint little place. “Well, as you have seen, it depends on who you talk to as to who I am. But but but those who know me best, call me Amarka.” By this point I was sitting cross legged on a blanket on the ground. He came and sat down across from me, and offered his hand. “Roget Makk. Our acquaintance is not without purpose, Amarka.” I shook his hand, perplexed by the statement. He leaned closer. “My guess is that a community is not really a place you belong? And that there is this need to punish those who have baseless power welling up inside?” Confused was an understatement, I was lost in the void that was his words. “What are you playing at?” He had just picked me up off the street due to my ill state, hadn’t he? Familiar he was not, so what is it that he is speaking of? “If you have somewhere to be, the door is behind you.” He leaned back on his hands and a bit of a smug look crept upon his face. “If not, let me give you a proposition.” At this point...what did I have to lose. Category:Amarka